


Dance Like the World is Watching (but come home only to me)

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous JJ, Jealous sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tossed back his bourbon and glared at the dance floor. Cougar had been out there for an hour at least, shaking that ass of his and attracting attention from everyone in the damn club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like the World is Watching (but come home only to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks to 3white_mage3 and saral_hylor for the beta work and encouragement

Jensen tossed back his bourbon and glared at the dance floor. Cougar had been out there for an hour at least, shaking that ass of his and attracting attention from everyone in the damn club. Hopeful women were swarming around him like bees around a honeypot and a few guys were eyeing him, clearly undressing him with their minds.

That was the thing that was really annoying Jensen. The women he could cope with, wherever he went, Cougar tended to attract female attention. Most of the time he wasn’t even aware of it, it was just something that happened. While Jensen didn’t relish watching women throw themselves at his boyfriend, he’d learned to put up with it. It was a useful cover in case anyone started muttering about how he and Cougar spent a hell of a lot of time together even when they weren’t on an op. There was being a close team and then there was being inseparable. If he and Cougar were both seen with girls now and then, it squashed awkward rumours about them being an item.

But Jensen hated it when guys tried to move in on Cougs. It was like stealing something from someone else’s plate at a buffet, it just wasn’t allowed, at least in Jensen’s opinion. He sent a venomous glare at a tall, dark haired guy who looked like he was mustering up the courage to head out and try to dance with Cougar. The man caught his eye, looked worried, then hurried away from the dance floor. Jensen let out a satisfied breath, one down, only a million or so to go.

The music changed from a thumping dance beat to something slower and more sultry. A couple of girls began to elbow one another in desperate attempts to get into Cougar’s arms first. Jensen debated the merits of another drink, then decided he was already a little less than sober. Good thing their shared apartment was within walking distance of the club. Out on the floor, a woman grabbed Cougar’s hat and planted it on her own head before thrusting her boobs up against Cougs’ chest.

“Oh, hell, no,” Jensen muttered, stung into action.

Shoving himself away from the bar, he made his way toward the crush on the dance floor. The world tipped precariously to one side as he walked, but closing one eye seemed to level things out again. Getting through the press of female bodies was a dangerous enough task, what with sharp elbows and high heels everywhere. But the overwhelming scent of many mingled perfumes made Jensen’s head swim. How Cougar had stood it for so long was baffling. The man must have absolutely no sense of smell.

Finally managing to force his way through boobs and asses and sweat-slicked arms and hands, Jensen grabbed Cougar’s shirt and dragged him close.

“Home, now.”

Cougar smirked and nodded.

Giving his lover a quick narrowed-eye stare which hopefully informed Cougs there would be repercussions for all the flirty dancing, Jensen snatched the battered cowboy hat from the woman who’d purloined it and stalked through the crowd toward the exit. It took all of his self control not to look back and make sure Cougar was following him, but manly pride kept him looking straight ahead.

As soon as the cold night air hit Jensen, his head began to clear. The residual annoyance and jealous outrage at all those other losers thinking they were allowed to flirt with Cougar still stabbed at him though. Handing Cougar his hat without a word, Jensen strode off toward their apartment.

Quick footsteps behind him told him Cougar was jogging to keep up with his longer strides. A shoulder bumped against his and Cougar said evenly,

“Come on, baby, don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” Jensen said through gritted teeth.

Cougar’s smile was evident in his tone. “Jealousy’s hot.”

Jensen turned and shoved Cougar up against a convenient wall, muscling his way in between the sniper’s legs and leaning forward, pinning him in place. “No, you know what’s hot? You. You’re fucking incendiary, man, and it’s killing me.”

“Why?” Cougar looked genuinely puzzled.

“’Cause I have to watch people throw themselves at you day in and day fucking out,” Jensen replied, their noses almost touching.

Cougar raised one eyebrow in the way which always made Jensen want to drop to his knees and wipe the smugness out of Cougar’s eyes. “I flirt, I don’t take anyone else home.”

“I know,” Jensen said, a little shame at his outburst creeping into his chest. “Just...there’s always girls and the amount of guys who look at you, it’s driving me nuts.”

“So next time, come dance with me.” Cougar pushed his hips forward slightly, rubbing up against Jensen in all the right places. “Then you won’t have to watch anyone else, will you?”

Jensen smiled and gripped Cougar’s shoulder hard. “Two left feet, remember? Plus there’s always people who know us around these clubs, it’d just cause trouble.”

Cougar snaked a hand round the back of Jensen’s neck and dragged him closer, then ran his tongue along the shell of Jake’s ear. “So let’s go home. There’s nobody watching there.”

Shuddering, Jensen nodded quickly and pressed a fierce kiss to Cougar’s lips. “Race you.”

“Winner tops?” Cougar pushed his other hand between them and roughly stroked Jensen through his jeans.

“’kay,” Jensen nodded, fighting to keep his breathing under control. Damn Cougar and his distracting sexy hands.

****

Cougar might have been fleet of foot but Jake Jensen was an Olympic sprinter when he wanted to be. He made it home first and smirked as Cougar skidded to a halt next to him.

“Loser.”

“Shut up,” Cougar muttered, shoving Jensen through their apartment door and into the living room. He reversed the roles of earlier and grinned ferally as he pushed Jake against the wall and kissed him.

Jensen let himself be manhandled for a moment, enjoying the way Cougar’s muscles shifted and moved under his shirt. But then righteous indignation and the green-eyed monster bit at him again. How dare people look at and lust over what was his?! Glad once again that he was bigger than Cougs, Jensen flipped them round and pushed Cougar’s hands flat against the wall, mouthing hot open-mouthed kisses against his neck.

Cougar made a strangled noise and tilted his chin up. Jensen chuckled, low and dirty. Cougs was a sucker for anything to do with his neck, a weakness Jake was more than willing to exploit. Sucking bruises here and there and ghosting soft butterfly kisses over his Adam’s apple soon had Cougar growling deep in his throat and twisting his hands free to scrape his nails down Jensen’s back. That was hot, too hot to ignore.

Buttons popped and flew everywhere as Jensen pulled his shirt off, desperate to feel Cougar’s hands on him. Obligingly, Cougar dragged his fingernails down the length of Jake’s spine. Jensen arched his back, shoving his hips forward, then nearly saw stars as their erections lined up and rubbed against each other through their pants.

“Bed,” he said, voice edged with desperation. “Bed, now.”

Nodding, Cougar gripped his shoulders and kissed him again, all hot, wet tongue and intoxicating beer fumes.

Scrambling to regain a few functional brain cells, Jensen stumbled backwards toward the bedroom, trusting to instinct to avoid tripping over anything.

Somehow making it to the bed, Jensen once again used the unfair advantage of his superior bodyweight to push Cougar down onto the covers first. Cougar went willingly enough, then fumbled to undo his belt and shove his pants off. Jensen panted out a laugh, at least he wasn’t the only one so turned on he couldn’t see straight. Reminded of his vision, Jake took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. It would really suck to lose another good pair of specs to over-enthusiastic sex.

Without his glasses, everything was a little blurry around the edges, but that was kind of a turn on in itself. Then again, his rational brain suspected that at that moment he would’ve found practically anything arousing.

Cougar’s pants hit the floor, quickly followed by his boxers. Unable to resist, Jensen ran his hands up Cougar’s legs, sliding underneath to tickle the backs of his thighs slightly, the dark hairs rasping against his palms. Cougar made a small noise and wrapped those legs around Jensen’s waist, pulling him close. Leaning forward and planting his hands either side of Cougs’ shoulders seemed like the natural thing to do, Jake took the opportunity to steal a kiss while he was there.

‘ _Mine, mine, definitely, indisputably mine._ ’ It was on a loop in Jensen’s head. Cougar was there, spread out underneath him, fingers pressing need and willing compliance into Jake’s skin and damn it all, he needed the lube. Needed to fuck Cougar into remembering just why he never brought anyone else home.

A whimper clawed its way out of Jake’s throat as he thought of sliding into Cougar. God, why was it still hot, even after so long of being together? Would it ever get old and boring? Would he ever not get painfully hard just by thinking about Cougar’s ‘O’ face?

He broke the kiss and shuffled forward to root around in the nightstand, where had the damn lube gone the last time they’d used it? Stupid thing seemed determined to cockblock him at every given opportunity.

“You lookin’ for this?” Cougar said scratchily, shoving a hand beneath the pillow and offering the tube. He grinned and waved it in Jake’s face. “Gonna fuck me?”

“Damn right,” Jensen growled, snatching the lube and dropping it on the bed beside them.

As he dove in for another kiss, he remembered that he was still wearing his jeans. Why the hell was he still wearing anything? It was hard to lick his way into Cougar’s mouth and undo his belt at the same time but he managed it, a feat of which he was justifiably proud, especially when Cougar gripped the back of his neck and sucked on his bottom lip. It took a couple of flamboyant dance moves but soon the offending jeans slithered to the floor, Jake’s Captain America boxers following them.

Cougar struggled to undo his shirt buttons and keep sliding his tongue along Jensen’s but managed it, which Jensen thought probably qualified him for some kind of medal for superhuman fine motor control.

Before long though, there was nothing between him and Cougar but air which seemed charged with crackling static electricity. Jensen leaned back as far as he could with Cougs’ legs still locked around his waist, then ran a hand from the hollow of Cougar’s throat to his navel in one long sweeping gesture. Cougar practically purred, arching up and chasing the touch. Jake grinned and bent forward to run his tongue down the centre of Cougar’s abs.

Cougar’s nails scratched against his scalp and the tiny moan he gave sent bolts of liquid want straight to Jensen’s balls. He fumbled for the lube and managed to squirt a good portion of it on both the floor and bedclothes before managing to slick his fingers. But the satisfied little groan from Cougar when he pushed one of those fingers inside him made the lube faux pas totally worth it.

It was a good thing Cougar was a bit of a slut as far as fingers were concerned, demanding more and quickly, because Jensen wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer. Red hot sparks seemed to be dancing over every nerve ending and the familiar tight ball of need was curling low in his back.

Before long he was watching Cougar’s face contort into expressions he hoped nobody else would ever get to see. Just to be evil he crooked his fingers a little. Sweat prickled at the backs of his knees and inside his elbows as Cougar’s eyes rolled back in his head and he grabbed handfuls of the cool cotton sheets. His lips were pressed tight together, even this far gone, Cougar hated to make much noise, every groan or gasp Jensen managed to wring from him was a small victory.

Cougar’s hands drifted from the messed up sheets to his own chest, nails raking lightly over the sacred heart tattoo and further down to his abs. Jensen’s mouth went dry as he watched Cougar’s mouth drop open and his eyes go unfocussed. He looked younger than usual. It wasn’t often that he’d really let go, not even in bed. Cougar was a creature of restraint, showing any kind of emotion just wasn’t his thing. Maybe he was getting off on Jensen being jealous. It didn’t hurt to test out the theory, so Jake cupped his free hand around Cougar’s balls and rolled them gently.

“You know, it really drives me nuts to watch other people wanting you.” Cougar smiled around a panted breath so Jensen went on, keeping his voice low and rough. “Makes me want to drag you home and bend you over the back of the couch and just fuck you.”

Cougar didn’t reply but his hand wandered down to his dick and wrapped around it. Jensen knew if he wasn’t quite so desperate himself, he would’ve knocked that hand away and made Cougar wait a while longer but as it was, sparks were starting to skitter across his vision.

“God, the things I wanna do to you when you’re doin’ your best to get people staring at you,” Jensen was panting now, sweat beaded his hairline and trickled down his temples. “Maybe one day I’ll just get you into a club bathroom and on your knees, maybe you’d like that. I’d like that. Anybody could walk in and see that you’re mine, you’d do that for me but not for anybody else. Bet that’d get you hot, huh?”

A tiny whimper-like moan escaped Cougar’s lips, more of a sigh than anything but Jake heard it and grinned.

The hand on Cougar’s dick tightened and slowly slid upwards. Jensen nodded, yeah, definitely time to switch from fingers and just fuck Cougar senseless.

The lube was cold on his skin and he gasped slightly as he slicked himself up, but Cougar’s quiet laugh had him smiling again in no time.

“Okay?” Jake asked, not really sure why he always felt that he should ask permission before fucking Cougar, it just seemed like the polite thing to do.

In answer, Cougar drew his knees up and hooked a hand around the back of each of them, pulling them toward his chest. Jensen blew out a ragged breath and squeezed the base of his dick frantically.

“Oh God. I take that to mean yes?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Cougar replied quietly.

Jake bit his lip to keep in the un-manly ‘gah’ which threatened to escape. “Okay, seeing as you asked so nicely.”

It took every ounce of self control not to just push his way into Cougar and fuck him into oblivion there and then. But Jensen’s mama had taught him that a guy should think about his partner’s enjoyment too, so he inched his way in and shook and shuddered along with Cougar.

Cougar let go of his knees and threw an arm up over his head, his fist closing on a handful of pillow. His mouth fell open a little and his eyes fluttered shut. Heat coiled and seethed under Jensen’s skin, he was the one making Cougar look like that, he was the one who could now take Cougar apart, he was the only one who got to see the innocent amazement in Cougar’s eyes when he came.

“God, just move,” Cougar said, his voice shaky.

“In a minute,” Jensen replied softly.

He’d been with Cougs long enough to know that the sniper liked it a little rough but he also liked being teased and having to wait for his orgasm. So Jake moved his hips lazily, long, even strokes which fanned the flames but weren’t quite frantic enough make everything combust. He was amazing himself with his own restraint when Cougar stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, hard.

“Oh, shit.” Jensen’s grip on Cougar’s hips tightened and without consciously meaning to, he changed from long and lazy to hard and desperate, fucking into Cougar as though his life depended on it.

Cougar smirked around the fingers in his mouth, then removed them to trail them over his chest, leaving a little shiny trail over his nipple as he lightly pinched it.

“That’s...not fair,” Jensen panted, having to close his eyes and wishing he could keep them open a bit longer. “Cheating.”

Cougar chuckled but didn’t reply.

Jensen forced his eyes open and saw that Cougar’s were shut again. “Hey,” he said sharply, adding an extra hard snap of his hips for emphasis. “Look at me.”

It was gratifying to see that Cougar instantly opened his eyes and gazed steadily at him.

“Mine,” Jensen heard himself mutter, gripping Cougar’s hips more tightly.

Cougar’s open mouth curved into a smile before he gasped as Jensen obviously hit just the right spot. “Yeah, God, yeah.”

Heat roiled deep in Jensen’s back and his hips stuttered erratically as everything turned a little bit white around the edges. He managed to keep his eyes open, other people went on about seeing God when they came, he was happy just seeing Cougar. Cougar, who right at that moment had his hand on his dick and an expression of blissed out concentration on his face.

“I’d help but...” Jensen shook his head wearily and kept hold of Cougar’s hips instead. His legs felt like cooked linguini and it probably wouldn’t be long before they gave out entirely.

The pinkness of Cougar’s tongue as it darted out to wet his lips made Jensen blink and focus on staying upright. Watching the hottest man on earth jack himself toward an orgasm was better than cable any day. Even more so when he’d just fucked the man in question.

A quiver rippled through Jake’s stomach, desire vainly trying to take hold again but he was exhausted. Apparently jealous sex was more effective than tranquillisers, all he wanted to do was collapse and sleep.

Cougar screwed up his face and arched his back bow-string tight, his hand moving faster on his dick. The second before he relaxed and shuddered his way through his finish, Jensen was sure he heard the faintest of faint whispers from his lips, ‘Jake’.

“Did you just come while saying my name?” The words slipped out accidentally, clearly sex left him more socially awkward than ever. “That is incredibly hot.”

Cougar’s cheeks were already flushed but the pink spots darkened slightly. Dropping his eyes from Jensen’s he pulled his legs free and rolled off the bed, padding toward the bathroom.

Jensen’s knees gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, face mashing into the pillow. Dimly, he registered that Cougar had returned with a wet cloth and was tut-tutting as he attempted to clean them both up. Rolling over onto his back, Jensen curled a hand into Cougar’s hair and tugged him down for a kiss. It was wet and tired and comfortable and Jake was asleep before Cougar broke away.

***

Cougar’s quiet voice in Jensen’s ear barely made it through the fog of sleep to his still-functioning brain cells. But at some level he heard Cougar whisper, “Just you, nobody else. Just you.”

Incapable of speech at such a ridiculous time in the morning, Jensen settled for turning over and gathering Cougar into his arms, pressing a dry kiss to his neck before succumbing to sleep again.

Perhaps occasionally the green-eyed monster brought benefits as well as jealousy.


End file.
